Luna
by Lady Athena-chan
Summary: What a beautiful songfic!! I hope people read it!! Hiei cried a lot here...


Luna  
  
(Songfic inspirada na música Luna, de Alessandro Safina)  
  
  
  
Raras eram as noites como aquela no Makai, aquele inferno que só lhe trazia problemas, só lhe fazia sofrer. Novamente longe de Kurama... novamente em treinamentos intermináveis, e novemente maltratando o coração do ningem que tanto amava, e também o seu próprio. Era duro enfrentar tamanha solidão.  
  
  
  
"Only you, can hear my soul"  
  
(Só você pode ouvir minha alma)  
  
Sua visão estava vislumbrada com tanta beleza. A Lua estava como ele jamais havia visto. Mesmo porque, esta talvez fosse uma das únicas vezes em que reparava naquele ser de inigualável soberania. Sempre muito ocupado destruindo inimigos, o koorime nunca tivera tempo nem de pensar em observá- la, num momento de reflexão em que a Lua poderia ser sua confidente. Agora estavam só eles: o demônio do fogo e a deusa das águas... Hiei suspirou melancólico.  
  
"Luna tu  
  
(Você, Lua)  
  
Quanti sono i canti che hai ascoltato gia  
  
(Quantas são as canções que ressoam)  
  
Desideri che attraverso i secoli  
  
(Desejos que através do século)  
  
Han solcato il cielo per raggiungerti"  
  
(Marcaram o céu para chegar a você)  
  
À beira de um rio ele mirava a Lua tristemente. Ela transmitia muito conforto, ao mesmo tempo que muita angústia lhe tomava. A claridade de sua imensa esfera lembrava, e muito, a palidez frágil do rosto e do corpo de seu amado Kurama. Seu coração por vezes implorava para que parasse de olhar a Lua que não o deixava esquecer da solidão. Impossível. O ser já lhe havia tomado a alma por completo.  
  
Aos poucos, Hiei foi se sentindo à vontade com a deusa, deixando que ela descobrisse seus segredos, e, quem sabe, ajudasse a aliviar sua tristeza.  
  
  
  
"Porto per poeti che non scrivono  
  
(Porto para os poetas que não escrevem) E che il loro senno spesso perdono (E seguidamente perdem suas cabeças)  
  
Tu accogli i sospriri di chi spasima  
  
(Você que acolhe os suspiros de quem sofre por amor)  
  
E regali um sogno ad ogni anima  
  
(E doa um sonho a cada alma)  
  
Luna che mi guardi adesso ascoltami"  
  
(Lua que me olha, agora ouça-me)  
  
"Será que podes me ouvir?"  
  
"Only you, can hear my soul"  
  
  
  
"Ah, Lua... eu queria ser à prova de amor..."  
  
Ela continuava lá, imóvel, mas Hiei podia sentir a energia que dela emanava. Essa energia lhe fazia sentir segurança, e cada vez mais a necessidade de se abrir. Tinha certeza de que ela o escutava.  
  
"Porque tem de ser assim... eu nunca tive paz... eu nem sei o que é paz! Só Kurama faz meu coração e minha mente despreocuparem-se... mas é sempre assim... eu nunca posso ficar ao lado dele por muito tempo... só assim eu teria paz... só assim..."  
  
Ele olhou o ser e assustou-se. Era impressão ou ela havia se aproximado? Sua boca entreabriu em surpresa, e ele teve de novo uma impressão... de ter visto seu amado refletido na límpida esfera lunar. Seu coração desesperou- se, ele baixou bruscamente a cabeça, e apertou os olhos fazendo escorrer as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos.  
  
"Ah... não faça isso comigo, Lua..."  
  
As pérolas rolaram pelo chão, negras como o céu onde a Lua se abrigava solitária.  
  
Seu desespero cessou aos poucos, quando ele observou as pequenas esferas brilharem intensamente a luz do lindo satélite terrestre. Ele pegou uma delas na mão e nela fixou o olhar. A pequena jóia refletia seus olhos bem escuros. Então ele voltou a olhar a Lua, apertando firmemente a pérola na mão.  
  
"Minhas lágrimas são lindas sob a sua luz... mas muito me dói derramá-las. E há quanto tempo eu choro... desde que cheguei aqui neste inferno! Você faz idéia de quanto eu já chorei?! Quanto tempo?!"  
  
"Luna tu  
  
(Você, Lua)  
  
Che conosci il tempo dell'eternita"  
  
(Que conhece o tempo da eternidade)  
  
"Você sabe, Lua, que eu choro... desde que senti Kurama vivo em meu peito, e nele fazendo morada... sabe quantas pérolas eu já perdi até aceitar a verdade..."  
  
"E il sentiero stretto della verita"  
  
(E a trilha estreita da verdade)  
  
"Sabe que eu não agüento mais sofrer longe dele!"  
  
Seus olhos turvaram novamente, e mais lágrimas caem ao chão transformando- se em pérolas.  
  
"Me dê sua luz, Lua! Eu não agüento mais!"  
  
"Fa piu luce dentro questo cuore mio"  
  
(Faça mais luz dentro de meu coração)  
  
"Eu não quero mais sofrer..."  
  
  
  
"Questo cuore d'uomo che non sa, non sa  
  
(Este coração de homem que não sabe, não sabe) (coro) Che l'amore puo nascondere il dolore (Que o amor pode esconder a dor)  
  
Come um fuoco ti puo bruciare l'anima"  
  
(Como uma chama pode queimar a alma)  
  
Agora eram muitas as pérolas que rolavam pelo gramado, até caírem no rio que corria tranqüilo, como tudo naquela noite, menos o koorime. Ele chorava em silêncio. Os únicos sons que emitia eram seus profundos soluços e suspiros. O vento soprou, e ele sentiu a frieza que suas lágrimas causavam em seu rosto. Era muito bom. E acabou por acalmar sua dor, e as lágrimas cessaram.  
  
A pérola negra que ainda estava em sua mão, ele deixou rolar para a água também. E ao olhar o rio, sentiu vontade de se aproximar.  
  
Arrastando-se um pouco à frente, ficou bem perto da água. Eram águas extremamente escuras, porém muito límpidas e suaves. Hiei tocou a água. Estava fria, mas não gelada. Refrescante, bem de acordo com o tempo daquela noite. Mais uma vez, a Lua parecia ter chegado perto. Estava quase mergulhando no rio, fazendo com que tudo à sua volta tivesse em brilho extremo. Ele não conteve um deslumbre.  
  
"Como é linda... talvez a segunda coisa mais bela que já tive o prazer de ver e admirar... além de meu indescritível koi."  
  
  
  
"Luna tu  
  
(Você, Lua)  
  
Tu rischiari il cielo e la sua immensita"  
  
(Você clareia o céu e sua imensidão)  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Hiei suspirava, enquanto brincava com a água, pegando-a nas mãos e deixando- a escorrer, seguidamente. "Eu gostaria de saber o que pensas, Lua. O que pensas de verdade, sem esse teu mistério... mistério este que me enfeitiçou, mas de nada me ajuda..."  
  
  
  
"E ci mostri solo la meta che vuoi"  
  
(Nos mostra somente a metade do que quer)  
  
"Só me ilude... e me angustia mais..."  
  
"Come poi facciamo quase sempre noi  
  
(Como quase sempre depois nós faremos)  
  
Angeli di creta che non volano"  
  
(Anjos de argila que não voam)  
  
"Só dá asas ao meu amor que não sabe voar."  
  
"Anime di carta che si incendiano"  
  
(Almas de papel que se inceideiam)  
  
"Só ateia fogo em minha alma."  
  
"Cuori come foglie che poi cadono"  
  
(Coração como folhas que depois caem)  
  
"E meu coração se despedaça em tristeza, e cai..." Ele volta a olhar a deusa.  
  
"Sogni fatti d'aria che svaniscono"  
  
(Sonhos feitos de ar que desaparecem)  
  
"E todos os meus planos, perto de Kurama brilham, e longe dele somem..." Volta a olhar para a água.  
  
"Agora só você sabe, Lua... acho que mais ninguém."  
  
"Figli della terra e figli tuoi, che sai  
  
(Filhos da Terra e filhos seus, que sabem) (coro)  
  
Che l'amore puo nascondere il dolore  
  
(Que o amor pode esconder a dor)  
  
Come um fuoco ti puo bruciare l'anima"  
  
(Como uma chama que pode queimar a alma)  
  
Hiei sente o desespero retornar e aguçar novamente seu choro, com uma repentina falta de ar, angústia, que lhe fazem aflorar o pranto.  
  
(cont. do coro)  
  
"Ma è com l'amore che respira il nostro cuore  
  
(Mas é com o amor que respira o coração)  
  
E la forza che tutto muove e illumina"  
  
(É a força que tudo move e ilumina)  
  
Dessa vez chorava alto e com muita dor, sentindo porém, livrar-se da mesma, como se ela escorresse junto com suas lágrimas.  
  
Foi quando sentiu um afago em seu cabelo, que quase o fez engasgar.  
  
___ Kurama..._ ele chamou baixinho, procurando por alguém à sua volta. Não havia nada.  
  
Parara de chorar com o susto, e, confuso, ele mirou a água escura do rio. Então entendeu.  
  
___ Obrigada, Lua...  
  
"Only you, can hear my soul"  
  
___ Você é maravilhosa... minha deusa!_ pela primeira vez um sorriso lhe veio à face.  
  
Estava de alma lavada. Já conseguira a harmonia da qual precisava ao parar ali e começar a contemplar aquele belo ser.  
  
Deitou-se na grama, mas ainda assim olhava-ª  
  
"Grande Lua... grande Kurama..."  
  
"Alba lux, diva mea, diva es silentissima"  
  
(Luz alva, minha diva, diva esplendorosa)  
  
"... grande amor..."  
  
  
  
FINITTO  
  
A edição no ff.net tá muito ruim, eu sei... ficou tudo misturado... mas qualquer coisa, vcs podem me escrever, ok? Talvez essa sonfic esteja postada em outros lugares em breve. 


End file.
